Soul Mate
by SouthernSongbird
Summary: Kim has loved Jared since the third grade, but he has never noticed her... until now. Why, and how will his now ex-girlfriend react to the relationship, and how far will she go to get him back?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Ya'll! Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't, check out my other story, My Imprint: A Seth Imprint Story, and I hope you like it! TTYL! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the wolf pack or anything in Twilight.

Kim POV

_Jared Hearts Kim_; _Mrs. Kim Thail_; _Kim and Jared 4Ever_.

All that and more was tacked on every binder, notebook, and diary I have ever had. I was currently in my second period math class and I was so absorbed in my daydreams about Jared that I didn't even realize that the teacher was trying to get my attention.

"Ms. Connweller. _Ms. Connweller!_" Mr. Marks hissed. I looked up from my notebook, closing it immediately so that no one could see what I had written. No one knew about my fixation (well, more like obsession) with Jared Thail, except Natalie, by best and only friend. No one cared, anyway. I was invisible, and I was a nerd, but not one of those smart nerds who loved computers, either. Just uncool. No one noticed me, especially not the boy I had loved since 3rd grade. He was cool and I was not. End of story.

"Yes," I squeaked, nervous about having all eyes on me, something that only happened _very_ rarely.

"What is pi times one-hundred and thirty-two divided by fifty-eight?" he asked in an annoyed tone (A/N: I just made that up I have NO idea since I am only in eighth grade!). I blushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry, I don't know," I murmured quietly. He smirked, pleased that he had caught me red handed. I glared at my desk instead of him. I didn't want to get in any more trouble. Why are all teachers so evil?

"Well, pay attention!" he said sternly, still sneering. The rest of the class snickered at my embarrassment. I blushed even deeper and sunk down in my chair. I hate my life.

When the bell rang I was the last one out of the class, walking to the cafeteria to get lunch as well as the rest of the junior class. I found Natalie flirting with Justin Hunter and I pulled her by the back of her shirt to our table in the far right corner of the cafeteria. She struggled and complained the entire way there.

"Hey! Let me go! He was totally going to ask me out!" I turned to look at her.

"Yeah, right. All he wanted was a hook-up! You should thank me!" I said, exasperated. She pouted but begrudgingly agreed.

"Fine," she grumbled.

We went and got in the line to get something inedible that they call food. I looked around the room to see if Jared had magically appeared with his cool friends and their sluts that they called girlfriends. The only reason that they 'went out' was to get laid, because the girls were easy, and everyone knew it, but they were popular, even though no one liked them. All they did was spread and make up rumors, as well as make fun of people. It made me sick. Jared, of course, did not do any of that, even though all of the girls in the school where throwing themselves all over him. He was a gentleman. He was cute and sweet and smart and perfect. He sat next to me in History and English and the only time he ever talked to me was when he needed notes or a pencil, but my heart beat a mile a minute every single damn time.

But, anyway, he wasn't there and the disappointment must have shown on my face because Natalie said,

"Jared's not here," she said matter-of-factly. She may be my best friend, but she was a pain in the butt at times. I scowled, growling that she could read me so easily.

"I figured that out, thanks," I grumbled. She snickered and turned back to her food to take a glob of mashed potatoes (or was it chicken?) and plop it in her mouth. Natalie was nothing like me. She was loud and outgoing, while I was shy and quiet. She had dyed her hair platinum blond, versus I stuck with my natural black. She flitted from boy to boy when it came to crushing, meanwhile I have been dreaming about Jared for eight years. She was absolutely gorgeous, as I was…not_ ugly_…but plain. I had too small eyes and wide cheekbones to balance them out, a large forehead, and straight black hair. There _were_ things that I liked about myself, sure. I had a full double lip (that was my favorite feature) and clear skin. I was pretty thin, but not too skinny. I had never had a boyfriend, and had never been kissed. I guess that my looks camouflaged me from the world.

The rest of the day went about uneventfully, except I got tripped and called a nerd many times, but this happened every day, so much that I was used to it. I had noticed that another boy in my class, Paul Demotte, who was one of Jared's closest friends, was missing, too. He had disappeared a couple of days after Jared, which had me worried. None of their friends or sluts, I mean girlfriends, had seen them either. Jared did have a girlfriend at the moment, Kelli, and she was the head cheerleader, homecoming queen, and was just plain mean. I don't know how she fooled Jared into thinking that she was sweet. He would never have gone out with her if she had not tricked him. He was too pure to just want to have sex.

I sighed, thinking about just how much that I missed him as I drove home. I lived with my mom, dad, and younger sister, Kassie, though her real name was Kassidy, while my real name was Kimberli, though it bugged the hell out of me to be called that, so I went with Kim. As I walked through the front door, I felt little arms wrap around my legs.

"Kimmie!" I heard a little voice yell. I smiled. Kassie was the only one who I allowed to call me that, since she was only five years old. She was such a sweetie and I adored her. I had practically raised her, since our mom and dad were workaholics.

"Hey, you! How was school?" I asked, she had to go to pre-k every day because I had school, and when it was over, one of her friends' mom's dropped her off and made sure to leave the TV on, so that she was entertained before I got home. It was not legal, but it worked, so that's what we did.

I made her dinner and gave her a bath and put her to bed early, since I had a ton of homework to do. She was really easy to take care of since she went with the flow. As I did my homework, I thought about Jared. Would he be there tomorrow? Little did I know that tomorrow my world would be turned upside down…

A/N: Yay! First chapter! Hope you liked it and I will update it as soon as I can, since I have another story to work on, but check back often 'cause I usually update days after. PS If you liked my writing, Check out my other story about Seth's imprint (ME!) called My Imprint: A Seth Imprint Story. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Jared POV

I woke up to the sound of an annoying beeping: my alarm clock. I pressed the snooze button at least five times; I had had patrol last night and I was dead tired. Yep, I am a werewolf. I have to protect my people from bloodsucking leeches: vampires. And to top it all off, it was my first day back to school after the change, and there was bound to be talk. I wasn't allowed to hang out with my friends and I had to break up with my girlfriend, says Sam, my alpha, which really sucks. I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal with Kelli, since I never _really_ liked her. I mean she was pretty and nice, but there was no connection. I mostly just went out with her because everyone said that we looked good together. But my friends were another story. We had all known each other since elementary school, so it would be hard to stay away from them, but at least I had Paul. He had phased a couple of days after me. He always _had_ had a temper.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table; I had fifteen minutes until school started.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, knowing that I had barely any time to take a shower, which I desperately needed. I jumped up ran to the bathroom got ready as fast as I could. I grabbed a box of pop-tarts and ran out the door to my old beat up truck. I scarfed down my impromptu breakfast as I sped off toward La Push High School. It would be Paul's and mine's first day back after about two weeks and I was super nervous. As I sped down the highway, I wondered how to stay away from my friends and how to break up with Kelli. 'Sorry, it's not you, it's me'? It was true, but too cliché and cheesy.

I kept pondering all this and more as I pulled into the parking lot. Immediately, all heads turned toward me, and jaws dropped. I smirked; I had expected this kind of reaction, and I was kind of smug about it. I had changed drastically during my absence from school. I had grown at least a foot and had new muscles. My voice had deepened even more and I had become more graceful. I had to cut my hair from my shoulder length to cropped cut. I heard a lot of people whispering.

"Is he on steroids?"

"OMG! How hot is he?"

"I wonder if he will go for me." I smiled slightly at the comments. I would never be able to get involved, not unless I found my imprint, which was highly unlikely. I found Paul flirting with a group of girls, flexing his muscles and the girls were practically swooning. I rolled my eyes and went over to them.

"Oh, hey Jared," Paul greeted, uninterested. I saw the girls eyeing me like a piece of meat and I felt uncomfortable, so I grabbed Paul and dragged him into the building.

"Hey!" he complained. I rolled my eyes again.

"You know what Sam said. We can't get involved! Not even a hook-up," I told him sternly. Paul was a player. He huffed angrily.

"Stupid Alpha," he muttered. I chuckled and it was then that I noticed Kelli running over to me calling my name and waving her arms around like she was trying to land a plane. Well, here goes nothing.

"Jarrie! I missed you soooo much!" she squealed, trying to lean up for a kiss. I gently pushed her away and she looked pissed.

"Excuse me? What do you think you are doing? I only wanted a hello kiss!" she complained, annoyed. I sighed.

"Look, Kelli, I don't think that this is going to work out. I've grown up a lot in the past couple of weeks and I just don't think that you're the one for me," I tried to let her down gently. She looked livid.

"_You_ are breaking up with _me_? If anything, _I_ should break up with _you_! You didn't call me _once_ while you were gone, and I was worried sick!" I snorted.

"Yeah, right. You were probably hooking up with every guy within your reach." She looked flabbergasted and stomped away angrily, and I finally realized what a bitch she was. I regretted every second I had wasted with her.

First Period went by in a blur. After class I found Paul and we walked to History together. As I walked into the classroom, I felt a pull in the pit of my stomach, like a string leading me to something. I looked in the direction of the pull and was shocked at what I saw. It was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long luscious ebony hair and a perfect double curved lip that I wanted very much to press my own lips to. She had a small button nose and high cheekbones that were beautiful beyond belief. And I didn't even know her name. I was frozen in place and I couldn't move. I vaguely heard Paul trying to get my attention and it was then that I realized what had happened. I had imprinted. Love rose in my heart and I was surprised that I did not float away into the clouds due to how weightless I felt. I was annoyed that Paul was trying to take my attention away from this amazing creature so I decided to explain what was going on.

"I imprinted," I stated simply. He looked shocked. The only person who had imprinted in our pack was Sam, on Emily Young, and that was supposed to be rare.

"On who?" he asked, looking around the room, trying to pinpoint the lucky girl. I nodded in her direction, not knowing her name, which made me depressed. How had I not noticed her? He looked shocked again.

"On _Kimberli Connweller_?" He then proceeded to burst out in laughter. I was shaking in anger. How dare she laugh at my Kim? But the shaking stopped once she looked up to see what all of the commotion was, and she looked at me. Our eyes locked and I couldn't look away. She the most amazing eyes in the universe! They were hazel, with green in the middle. I was breathless. I don't know how long we looked at each other, but she finally blushed a dark red and looked back down to her notebook. No! Look back at me! It was then that I realized that she sat right next to me. Again, we had sat together for I don't know how long and I had never seen her, I mean really _see_ her.

It was then that I vowed that I do anything that she wanted and everything in my power to make her happy. My Kim.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim, Jared, Paul, or anything Twilight.

Kim POV

I woke up from yet another dream of Jared. I stretched and yawned, hopping out of bed and walked across the hall to Kassie's room.

"Kassie, sweetie, you have to wake up, you have school today. You have to wake up," I said gently,

"No," she groaned and rolled over so that she was not facing me. I sighed and went downstairs to get her breakfast in bed (that was the only way that she would wake up). I whipped up some eggs and toast and set it on her bedside table. I then went to go get ready for the day. As I brushed my teeth, I thought about, you guessed it; Jared (told you I was obsessed). Like I had thought of multiple times these past two weeks, I asked myself if he would be there today. I sighed and combed through my hair rhythmically. Not like it would change anything after he was back. I would always be boring old Kim and he would always be amazing, perfect Jared, and no matter how many times I wished that it something would change, it wouldn't. I sighed again and went to help Kassie get dressed and get her teeth and hair brushed.

We both piled up in my old Honda Civic with our bags and lunches. We drove in silence, absorbed in our own thoughts, mine of Jared and her's probably what she would do today. I dropped her off with a hug and a kiss, wishing her a good day as she ran off to play with her little friends. I smiled at the sight of her so eager to be with kids her age. As I drove up to the school, I noticed a newer model of a Chevy truck. It was Jared's car. As I stared at it, my face slowly grew into a huge smile. I pulled into a spot and immediately started to look for him, scanning the faces of people around me. I was still absorbed up in my actions that I didn't notice Natalie until she yelled in my ear.

"OH MY GOD! Have you _seen_ Jared and Paul?" she shrieked in my ear, to the point to which I thought that I would need a hearing aid. I cupped my ear in pain and jumped a foot in the air, part from fear and surprise, part from pain.

"OW! NATALIE!" I yelled at her, trying to get the point across that I was hurt.

"Oh, sorry," she said, not sounding like she really cared, and went back to her bubbly self, "but, anyway, have you?" she asked, excited. I looked at her, confused. What would make her this hyper? I voiced my curiosity.

"No, why," I asked slowly. She rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"Because they are totally and completely hot!" she exclaimed. I already knew that! The annoyance must have shown on my face.

"No, like, really hot! I mean, they already were, but now like…WOW! They are all buff and stuff! Hey, I made a rhyme!" she said, completely distracted. I rolled my eyes at her short attention span. Wait, did she say even _more_ hot? How is that possible? She went back to her previous train of thought,

"Come ON! I'll show you!" She started to pull me in the direction toward the school, but as soon as she took my hand the bell rang. She huffed in annoyance, knowing that she wouldn't get to show me her new gossip since we had second period together, and I didn't see her until lunch.

We hugged and she still had a pout on her face when we pulled away, so a laughed and she glared at me.

"Tell me what you think later," she demanded. I laughed again and nodded my head. She seemed pleased with my answer and smiled her dimpled smile. We said our goodbyes and walked off in the direction of our lockers to get our books and go to our separate classes.

Math seemed to drag even longer than any other day since I was so eager to see what all of the commotion was. It seemed that was what everyone was talking about. I nearly ran out of the room when the bell rang, I was so excited to see Jared after all of this time. I had already gotten my books (not that I ever even used them in that class, I was too busy ogling Jared), so all I had to do was go to the class. When I walked into the room, I looked around to find Jared. He wasn't there yet, so I assumed that he would be late. I walked over to my desk and pulled out all of the correct books for the subject and waited for him to arrive. But just as I thought that he had ditched, he walked into the classroom. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

Natalie was right. He _was_ even hotter. Sexy, even. He no longer had chin length curtains of hair, but short, chopped off hair. I had to admit, it looked great on him, but then again, everything looked good on him. He had filled out, and if I had thought that he was muscled before, I was _way_ wrong. He looked like a serious weight lifter. He had lost the child-ness about his face, became more angular. From the way he talked to Paul, his voice had deepened, too. I was absolutely shocked. How could someone grow so much in two weeks? I was so absorbed in my thoughts about him, that I hadn't really noticed that he was looking at me, or that Paul was trying to get his attention, but Jared was so absorbed in _me_ that he was paying him no mind.

And then our eyes locked, and I couldn't look away. His deep green eyes were mesmerizing. They looked sad, older, and they held secrets. Secrets that I would find out about, I vowed to myself. But they also held…love? Adoration? Sincerity? All while he was looking at _me_? I was so confused, and yet I didn't care, because I had just fallen even more in love with him, if that was possible. And, apparently, it was, because I just had. I now had to be with him, to the point of physical pain if I wasn't. But I guess I would have to endure that pain, because there was no way that that would happen. Not even a miracle could change that, even if I prayed for one, which I had for every night since I was 8 years old. As I realized this, I blushed and finally looked away from his piercing stare. I did glanced at him from the corner of my eyes and he looked broken, so I looked back at him in the eyes and he then broke out in a heart-breaking smile, and I had to give him a small smile back. He then beamed even brighter.

The teacher called attention and Jared walked toward me, a smile still on his face and sat in his chair. Right. Next. To. Mine. I spent the rest of the class period glancing at him through my eyelashes while he just stared at me openly. Maybe things could change, after all…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Y'all! Hope you liked the last chapter and just wanted to let you know how grateful I am for you guys for reading my stories. They are really important to me and it warms my heart to know that you like them. Another story is in the works. What if when Edward left in New Moon, he left Bella with three unborn triplets? Read to find out and that should be up soon. Thank you so much, again for your support! Love you all! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight *Tear*

Jared's POV

Wow. She was so beautiful; I couldn't get over it. How could I have never seen her before? As I pondered that, I faintly heard the bell ring, signaling that second period was over and lunch was beginning. She started to pull her stuff together and stood up to walk out of the door. NO! I couldn't let her get away.

"Kim! Wait up!" I hollered, hoping that she heard me. She froze and slowly turned to see who had called her name, timidly. Did she think that I would hurt her? I could never! Her eyes widened when she saw my tall frame so close to her tiny one. What was she, 5"2'? She was so petite!

"Yes?" she asked politely, but nervously. Why would she be anxious, it was only me!

"Hey, I'm Jared Thail."

"I know. We've sat next to each other since junior high," she said quietly. Junior high? That long? Wow, I was stupid. She must have noticed the sad look in my eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked, worried. I smiled at her kindness.

"No, I'm fine. Anyway, can I walk you to your locker?" I asked. Please say yes, please say yes…

"Okay," she said, a beautiful blush heating up her high cheekbones. I smiled at her to reassure her that it was okay. She looked up at me through her eyelashes, and it drove me crazy. How bad I wanted to press my lips to her full ones!

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Kelli, her face beet-red with rage, and I smirked. My Kim must have noticed it and voiced her curiosity.

"What's so funny?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Kelli is furious at me!" I said gleefully. She looked confused. She must not know that we had broken up.

"Is that a good thing?" I smiled gently at her.

"Yes, it is, Kim. We broke up. She is a bitch, and I didn't realize it until now. I've changed a lot, Kim, while being sick, and I am a different person now. I hope you can forgive me for how I treated you after all of these years," I told her sadly. She gave me a small smile.

"It's alright. I forgive you." I beamed. She was such a good person.

"Really? Friends?" I offered. Her smile grew.

"Friends." I then had an idea.

"Can I sit with you at lunch, Friend?" I asked her with a smirk. Her heart skipped a beat, and I wondered why.

"Okay, Friend," she giggled. I chuckled along with her.

We got to her locker and she opened it and started to put her books in it, taking out the other books for her next class. While she did I asked her questions about herself. Her full name is Kimberli Katherine Connweller, she has a little sister, Kassie, who she loves dearly, her favorite color is red, she has always wanted a dog (I beamed at that), and her favorite food is spaghetti. I continued to ask her questions as we walked into the cafeteria, she led me to a table in the far right corner of the room, where a girl with bleach blond hair was sitting, and jaw hanging open. This must be Natalie. I snickered at her reaction to us being together.

We made our way to the small, round table and we sat down. We just sat there staring at each other for a while. Finally Kim spoke up.

"Um, Natalie, this is Jared, he's going to sit with us today," she said nervously. I wanted to take her hand and make that all go away, but I couldn't do that, it would probably freak her out.

"Hi, I'm Jared Thail," I introduced myself. She had a knowing look in her eyes.

"Oh, I know," she flashed a look at Kim, who blushed, looking irresistible, "I'm Natalie Wells." I smiled at her, hoping to get on her good side, since she was Kim's friend.

"Nice to meet you, Natalie, Kim's told me a lot about you," told her, trying to flatter her. I think it worked, because she blushed and said, "Oh, really". It was then that Paul saw us and his eyes widened and gave me a look that obviously said 'we need to talk… _now_'. I sighed and excused myself, saying that I would be right back.

"Do we have to sit with them?" he whined. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. He huffed and followed me over to the table, me smiling and him grimacing while we walked.

"Kim, Natalie, this is Paul; Paul, this is Kim and her best friend, Natalie." When Paul saw how pretty, or 'hot' in his words, Natalie was (not that I really noticed, I was focused completely on how amazing Kim was), he completely forgot his little temper tantrum and went to sit next to her.

"Well, _helloooo_, Miss Natalie," he said smoothly, and then continued to flirt shamelessly with her, and vice versa.

I resumed my place next to Kim and continued my interrogation about her. She blushed when I asked her if she had ever had a boyfriend, and hoped that she said no the entire time, so I was surprised when she granted my wish.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. She blushed again and shook her head, her shiny hair flying across her face as she giggled. I was pleased. I would be her first and only love, if she would have me. I wished that I would have waited for _her_ to be my first. My first girlfriend, my first kiss, my first and only lover. I then realized that she knew nothing about me.

"So, is there anything you want to know about me?" I asked her. She blushed and shook her head.

"I know a lot about you," she stated simply. Okay, how 'bout a little test?

"What's my favorite color?" I asked her, completely sure that she would get it wrong. None of my other girlfriends knew.

"Ice blue," she answered, a smirk on her full lips. I was shocked. Okay, do over.

"Favorite animal?" I had liked wolves even before the change.

"Wolf," she said lazily. My mouth dropped open. How did she _do_ that?

"Parents' names," I asked, knowing that she would get this one wrong. She just smiled angelically.

"Mr. Sean Andrew Thail and Mrs. Judy Beth Marks-Thail." I was stunned. She knew everything about me, and I had known nothing about her, including her existence, until second period. Okay, _now_ I felt horrible.

"Wow, you're good," I praised her. She blushed. She looked so… sexy… when she blushed. I really wanted to kiss her right now. Just but as I was about to lean in, the bell rang. I sighed and so did she. She must not want for this moment to end, either. We stood up and collected the trash of the food that we had eaten and threw it in the trash can as we walked out of the double doors leading into the halls of the school. I walked her to her next class again, and after she was in it, safe and sound, I sprinted to my own class and made it just in time before the bell rang.

The next three periods were utter torture. The clock seemed to go slow just to drive me insane. When sixth period arrived, I dived for the door to get out of class. I was the first one out. I literally sprinted down the halls to get to my next class and when I arrived, I saw my angel; my gift from god. She was sitting in her seat, reading a book. I strained to see the title. Romeo and Juliet. So, she liked love stories. I then promised to myself to make sure that her life was a love story. She looked up from her book and grinned a beautiful smile when she saw me, which overflowed my heart with love.

I jogged over to her desk and sat in my own seat, right in front of her. We chatted but soon the teacher called attention. It took all of my will power not to turn around and look at her for the entire class. Soon it was over and I had to leave her, and it felt like I was getting ripped in two period. Before I went, though, I acted on an impulse and kissed her on the cheek, probably keeping my lips there for a little too long. When I pulled away, she had a delicious blush on her face and had a dreamy smile. I think that she liked it just as much as I did.

"I'll see you later," I told her, and then turned in the other direction toward my class, a huge smile on my face.

Soon school was over and I made my way over to my truck, but then I saw Kim standing in the rain, walking home. Did she not have a car? I drove up next to her and rolled down the window to talk her.

"Where's your ride?" I asked her, yelling over the shrieking wind.

"My car's battery is dead!" she exclaimed, and I could tell by her tone that she was frustrated. Okay, this is my chance to score some major points with her.

"Hop in! I'll give you a ride!" I said excitedly. She grinned and eagerly ran to my car, closing the door as fast as she could behind her. I turned up the heat; surely she must be freezing. She shivered as if to prove my point.

"So, where to?" I asked her cheerfully. She smiled at me, which did things to my stomach that I had never felt before.

"Are you sure? I have to pick up my little sister from pre-k," she explained, and I was more than eager to help her.

"I don't mind at all! I would love to meet her." And I meant every word. She gave me the directions to our destination and I followed her orders like a good little wolf. Man, I was whipped, but I was loving every minute of it. I smiled.

"What?" she asked, curious. I decided to tell her part of the truth.

"I just like to be around you," I stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She blushed like crazy, and I stroked her cheek, to which she blushed even more.

I stopped in front of a little building with blue shutters on the outside and wild roses in the flowerboxes under the windows. It was a cute little daycare. I put the car in park and cut he engine. We walked in the room and it smelled of Germ-X and lavender. It was a weird combination. A little girl, about four or five, ran up to Kim, squealing with excitement.

"Kimmie! Guess what? I made a unicorn today! Who's he?" she asked excitedly, after rambling about her day. She really was a cute little girl. You could tell that Kim just adored her.

"Really? Well, you'll have to show me you're picture later. This is Jared, and he's going to take us home today," she told her gently. Kassie's mouth formed a little 'o' and she then put her hand out to shake mine, looking like a little businessman. I chucked at the sight, as did Kim, and returned the gesture, though her hand only wrapped around one of my fingers.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kassie. You're sister has told me an awful lot about you," I told her, trying to seem gentle. I think I pulled it off.

"You too, Jared. Kimmie, is this the same Jared that you talk to Aunt Natalie all the time?" she asked her. I grinned from ear to ear. She talked about me? Wait, was it good things? As I pondered this, Kim put a hand over Kassie's mouth and started to blush heavily.

"Children, they have the biggest imaginations!" she exclaimed, and Kassie crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. It was quite comical. I chuckled and agreed, just to please her.

We walked out of the daycare and walked to my truck, Kassie babbling about her day to Kim, while I looked at Kim in adoration. She really was spectacular, and she was all mine. Kassie continued to talk throughout the entire drive, but I didn't mind at all. We reached the house soon, though, and I was sad to see her go. I walked them to the front door and Kim opened it, Kassie flying inside and up the stairs, to where I assumed was her room. Kim and I stood under the cover of the front porch and just stared in each other's eyes for a while, but soon she spoke.

"Um, thank you for driving us home," she said shyly, looking down. I used my finger to tilt her head upward and looked into my eyes.

"Your welcome," I told her, and then told her that I would see her later and kissed her on the cheek, bounding to my truck, grinning from ear to ear. This was the best day of my life. Oh, how I loved my Kim.


End file.
